


Connected.

by sendgeese



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Skype, Voltron, im running out of tags, long distance, pidge and Lance are memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgeese/pseuds/sendgeese
Summary: Shiro and Keith are roommates. Or Flatmates. Whatever floats your boat.One morning, Shiro was drowsy and accidentally added Keith to a group chat with his obnoxious friends that lived on different parts of America.Oh boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC-  
> I HOPE ITS DECENT, DESPITE BEING MY FIRST.  
> Here's a key:  
> Taco Overlord - Lance  
> Space Daddy - Shiro  
> Princess Moneyshot - Allura  
> Coranic Mechanic - Coran  
> Hunky Munky - Hunk  
> Pidgeon - Pidge

**Group Chat: Birds have feelings**

**Members: Space Daddy, Hunky Munky, Pidgeon, Taco Overlord, Coranic Mechanic, Princess Moneyshot**

**3:28 A.M Saturday**

**> Space Daddy is online**

**Space Daddy:** Hello. Is anyone awake?

 **Space Daddy:** I csn't sleep.

 **Space Daddy:** Can't*

**> Taco Overlord is online**

**> Pidgeon is online**

**Taco Overlord:** Why hello there dad

 **Pidgeon:** Hi dad, hi Lance

 **Pidgeon:** WAIT why aren't you guys sleeping wtf

 **Pidgeon:** id expect Lance to be getting his 'beauty' sleep rn

 **Taco Overlord:** excuse u

 **Space Daddy:** My roommate- Keith, has been watching horror movies for the last 6 hours.

 **Space Daddy:** ever y few mintes I hear him screaming

 **Taco Overlord:** mintes

 **Pidgeon:** mintes

 **Space Daddy:** :(

**> Space Daddy is offline**

Shiro put his phone down and stumbled out of his bed, and waddled to Keith's room. Shiro banged his fists on the door rapidly, really hard, and stopped once he heard Keith scream. Keith opened the door and held his pocket knife in one hand. Shiro giggled like a little fucking child, before Keith started yelling at him.

"sHIRO WHAT THE FUCK I WAS WATCHING A MOVIE YOU CANT DO THAT!"

"Keith, it's like four in the morning. Some people actually wanna sleep."

"bu-"

Shiro shut Keith's laptop before picking up Keith and flinging him over his shoulder. Keith started kicking and hitting Shiro, while yelling something along the lines of "LET ME DOWN YOU DICK!". Shiro then lightly tossed Keith onto Keith'a bed before looking at him dead in the eyes and saying "SLEEP."

After that, Shiro walked back to his room lazily and laid back down in his bed. Shiro picked up his phone and started responding to the incredible idiots in the group chat.

 

**3:46 A.M**

**> Space Daddy is online**

Right when Shiro started typing he started dosing off, and eventually passed out. Somehow, while passing out, he managed to make a small mistake.

**> Space Daddy added XXX-XXX-XXXX (Keith Kogane) to the chat!**


	2. Oh no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to know the members in the group chat, and he FaceTimes Lance.

Keith woke up at around nine o clock in the morning. Keith sat up in bed as he grabbed his phone to check the time on it, and suddenly got shocked to see that he's been added to a group chat by Shiro. Keith opened the chat on his phone, and quickly checked who was in it. Lance Charles McClain, Hunk Garrett, Katie Gunderson, Takashi ShiroGane, Allura, Coran

Keith silently wondered why the last two names didn't have any last names, but shrugged it off. The only person he knew in the chat was Shiro... so Keith then decided to type in the chat.

**> Princess Moneyshot is online**

**> Pidgeon is online**

**> Taco Overlord is online**

**> Hunky Munky is online**

**> Coranic Mechanic is online**

**> Space Daddy is online**

**> Keith Kogane is online**

**Keith Kogane:** um... hi???

 **Space Daddy:** KEITH HOW ON ESRTH DID YOU GET INTO THIS CHATROOM?

 **Keith Kogane:** I wish I knew? I just woke up and saw that you added me on here? Also, it's spelt Earth*

 **Space Daddy:** oh my god... I think I accidentally added you while I was passed out

 **Space Daddy:** Well... i guess you can leave the group if you want. I know that you hate people.

 **Pidgeon:** is this the Keith that's your roommate?

 **Pidgeon:** ALSO I WANT TO MEET HIM UGH DAD DONT KICK PPL OUT LIKE THAT

 **Taco Overlord:** YEAH DAD THATS RUDE

 **Keith Kogane:** I guess I'll stay in this.. i mean I don't really have anyone to talk to besides Shiro so I guess I really need friends anyways

 **Taco Overlord:** sounds like u need a life lmao

 **Princess moneyshot:** Lance. Please.

 **Hunky Munky:** Lance dude, come on be nice

 **Taco Overlord:** I can't be nice to some1 who has a mullet dude

 **Keith Kogane:** how the fuck do you know that I have a mullet?

 **Pidgeon:** Shiro talks about u a lot man

 **Keith Kogane:** um??? That's?? Concerning.

 **Pidgeon:** ikr

 **Taco Overlord:** WAIT GUYS KEITH NEEDS A NICKNAME THATS COOL LIKE OURS

 **Hunky Munky:** oh no

 **Princess Moneyshot:** oh no

 **Coranic Mechanic:** oh no

 **Space Daddy:** Oh no.

 **Pidgeon:** oh yeS

**> Taco Overlord changed Keith Kogane's nickname to GAYlien**

**Taco Overlord:** perfect

 **GAYlien:** I feel like I don't even need to introduce myself seeinG THAT SHIRO TOLD YOU GUYS EVERYTHING INCLUDING MY _SEXUALITY_.

 **Space Daddy:** Oops ;p

 **Coranic Mechanic:** it's nice to meet you Keith :)

 **Princess Moneyshot:** We've heard quite a bit about you (:

 **GAYlien:** OKAY im honestly getting rlly creeped out now im

 **Taco Overlord:** it's normal

 **Taco Overlord:** you'll get used to it

Keith put his phone down before flipping back down on his bed. Keith hated people, and that wasn't even up to debate. He hates how people are so ignorant and rude for no reason. I mean, he also hates emotions and literally every humanly function. Keith stayed face down in his bed for awhile, before getting out of bed and walking into the cold hall, heading straight to Shiro's room.

 

Keith knocked once, then twice, then lost his patience and opened the door. Shiro wasn't home again, so shit. "I guess I'll starve" Keith said impatiently.

 

there's one thing that you need to know about Keith kogane: and what you need to know is that he's a **HORRIBLE** cook, so he rarely cooks.

 

keith audibly groansd before going back into his room and turning in his phone. He had TONS of missed messages from Lance... including a missed call.. despite only being a few minutes...?

 

**9:23 A.M Saturday**

**Private Conversation**

**Members: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane**

**Lance Charles McClain:** KEITH KEITHR F KETIH

 **Lance Charles McClain:** KETH THSI IS IMPRITANT 

 **Lance Charles McClain:** ANSWER U TITTY

 **Keith Kogane:** Lance.

 **Keith Kogane:** IVE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR LIKE 30 MINUTES.

 **Lance Charles McClain:** EXACTLY THATS WHYD I NEED YOU TO AMSWRT 

 **Keith Kogane:** OH MY GOD FINE. just hurry up and call.

 

A few seconds later Keith got a call from Lance. Lance immediately started speaking once Keith answered. "KEITH, IS STARWARS OR STARTREK BETTER?" Keith took a second to think, but quickly said "Starwars..? Why..?" Keith was observing Lance's voice.. for some reason. "PIDGE AND HUNK KEEP SAYING THAT STARTREK IS BETTER"

"dude what the hell are they okay"

"aPPARENTLY NOT"

"OKAY... is that all you wanted from me..?" 

"OH, nah okay hold on I needa' get in my own room quick"

"why?"

"Okie dokie I'm alone now.  Anyways, we don't know what each other look like since we've.. clearly never seen you before.. I mean like, we know what each other look like, except for you and shiro"

"oh..?"

"yep. So send a picture of you and space daddy or turn on FaceTime"

"la- fine. I'll turn on FaceTime but I don't look good right now so don't judge me.. please."

"um, fine?"

keith turned on FaceTime, and he saw Lance's face come up a second later. Lance stared at Keith for a few seconds. "I- I know I look bad. Sorry." Keith quickly apologized, before putting his hand on the back of his neck. "whA- no, no, you're uh.. han- decent looking with a mullet"

"oh my god."

"WELL YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A _MULLET_ "

"SHUT UP I KNOW"

 

* * *

 

Lance and Keith FaceTimed for about an hour, before Lance had to go. 

The only thing on Keith's mind for the rest of the day was Lance's beautiful blue eyes.. and his ridiculous smile.. 

 

 

_ Oh no. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH.  
> I'll start making my chapters longer and more detailed.  
> I've been using my phone to post these chapters, and it's been so horrible omg. Nothing cooperates. 
> 
> Anyways, my Tumblr is ViktorSenpaii.
> 
> Thanks for reading.~
> 
>  
> 
> P.S when I finish this story, I'll edit all my chapters to make it better.


	3. SORRY!

I've been kinda busy lately, and I honestly forgot about this fic. I'm gonna try my best to make it more entertaining and the chapters longer, but for now my updates on it will be pretty slow. I apologize.


	4. YIKES

Hello.  
Starting off, I made this cringey shell of a fanfic when I was shitty at writing and had no idea what I was doing ngl. 

I obviously haven’t updated it in forever, and I don’t plan on finishing it. HOWEVER, I will be making another fic based off of a roleplay server I’m in (sounds cringe and edgy I promise iTS FUN.)  
It’s a YouTuber AU. I think itd be interesting to make a fanfic on what’s happened in the server.  


Have a lovely day. Thanks for reading.

P.S y’all really didnt point out my typos 


End file.
